


Good bye Bokuto San

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi goes bye bye, Implied Bokuto/Kuroo, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Akaashi loves Bokuto but Bokuto loves another. And bye another I mean Kuroo Tetsuro.
Kudos: 1





	Good bye Bokuto San

Akaashi was in love with the one and only Kotarou Bokuto. But Bokuto was in love with Kuroo. And god did that hurt him.  
Every time he saw them together his heart prickled and small tears escaped from his eyes.  
It hurt. It hurt so bad. Why...? Why did he have to fall in love with him?Why didn’t he love him?  
What does Kuroo San have that I don’t?  
Is it the money? His personality? His smile? The way he looks after practice matches?  
What did Bokuto like so much in Kuroo that Akaashi didn’t have?

Akaashi was never one to be good at expressing his feelings. Ever since he was a child he kept to himself. Specifically after his parents passed away and he had to move in with his grandma.  
Feelings were never an important part of Akaashi’s life. Until he met Bokuto. He changed the setters life for the better. Everytime he saw bokuto his heart lit up. He knew he was in love with him. And Bokuto told Akaashi how much he loved him everyday.  
So why wasn’t he in love with him the same was Akaashi was?  
These were Akaashi’s last thoughts before the flowers fully eloped him turning him into a lifeless body of roses.


End file.
